Agente de BEACON: La chica de Kansas
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Precuela de "Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON". AU. Asi que, a la luz de un pequeño foco y enmedio de la total oscuridad, Qrow decidio revisar el caso asignado, casos peculiares de robo: -"La chica de Kansas"... es una joven astuta-, dice para si mismo. -Solo una pregunta: ¿que es Kansas? Advertencia: un poco de lime -no creo que llegue a lemon... ¿o si?-
1. Asignacion

**Agente de BEACON: La chica de Kansas**

* * *

 **Summary:** Precuela de "Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON". AU. Asi que, a la luz de un pequeño foco y enmedio de la total oscuridad, Qrow decidio revisar el caso asignado, casos peculiares de robo: -" _La chica de Kansas_ "... es una joven astuta-, dice para si mismo. -Solo una pregunta: ¿que es _Kansas_?

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY no me pertenece, es de Rooster Teeth, si no creanme, Roman y Pyrrha seguirian vivos.

* * *

 **Asignacion**

* * *

BEACON... una de las cuatro agencias de inteligencia mas reconocidas en todo Remnant, cuna de los mas grandes agentes que jamas hayan entrado en accion... y tambien de tipos como quien se mencionara a continuacion:

Era un dia soleado en las instalaciones centrales de BEACON, a las afueras de Vale, las cuales consistian principalmente en una serie de edificios con una torre principal sobresaliendo en medio, cuya principal caracteristica de todos ellos era el color que tenian: verde esmeralda. Ese era el color distintivo de la sede completa de la agencia, cuyo nombre codigo era... **Seattle**.

Bueno, la cuestion el dia de hoy era en uno de los cubiculos cerca del salon de entrenamiento para cadetes proximos a graduarse, donde cierto agente de cabello negro y ojos rubies, vestido de su forma habitual -camisa de vestir gris claro, chaleco de color gris mas oscuro, corbata roja aflojada, pantalon negro y zapatos- dormia tranquilamente, con sus pies recargados en el escritorio y su gabardina roja colgada sobre la silla en la que practicamente roncaba, sin importarle como lucia frente a los cadetes, entre los cuales habia cierta mirada de color plata que lo estaba acechando sin que este se diera cuenta...

Tan concentrado estaba en su sueño -los cuales casi siempre involucraban faldas cortas y litros de alcohol- que se desperto repentinamente al sonido de una fusta azotando el escritorio.

Qrow tardo un instante hasta que reconocio a la persona que lo habia levantado:

-Ah... eres tu.

La aludida, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y gafas responde con un tono agrio:

-Y dime, ¿a quien esperabas?

Ocurre un momento de silencio.

-Si te lo llegara a decir, me pegas con esa cosa.

Glynda solo resopla ante la respuesta.

¿Que no tienes algo que hacer?

El tipo solo alza los hombros.

-¿Que hay de...?

-Resuelto.

-¿Y el operativo...?

-Un exito.

-¿Y la mision...?

-Cumplida... ¿Algo mas, vicedictadora?

En serio, a veces le daban de mandarlo a volar por los cielos, sin paracaidas alguno. Y decir que es uno de los mejores agentes que tienen...

-Bien, olvidalo-, dijo mientras le entregaba un folder. Tienes un caso.

Qrow tan solo vio la portada del folder y alzo una ceja.

-Y... ¿desde cuando nos dedicamos a asuntos domesticos?

Glynda solo rueda los ojos. Ya sabia que iba a decir algo como esto.

-Este asunto fue pedido expreso de la jefatura de seguridad de Vale para que sea resuelto de la forma mas rapida y sigilosa posible.

El de ojos rubies finge que le atrae el caso:

-Oh... entonces debo considerar esto como un privilegio. Hmm... y ahora, ¿atendemos los casos que la incompetente policia de Vale no puede resolver?

-Ozpin te selecciono expresamente para esta mision.

Qrow solo niega con la cabeza:

-Eso de ser el nuevo director de BEACON le ha subido los humos a la cabeza: primero manda pintar todos los edificios de verde, luego ordeno que la entrada tuviera un camino amarillo... ¿ahora que sigue, oh maravilloso _mago_?

-¿Podrias dejar tu sarcasmo para otro dia? A veces parece que _no tienes cerebro_.

-Muchas gracias, _good witch_ -, haciendo un juego de palabras con el apellido de Glynda. -Por cierto, ¿no hay nadie mas a quien si pueda interesarle esto? No lo se... Raven y Tai?

-En una mision contra ATLAS.

-Oh cierto, lo olvidaba... la guerra inutil... un par de peleas contra Winter y Jimmy...y el resto, una luna de miel con todos los gastos pagados...

Glynda conenzaba a exasperarse con el pelinegro.

-Ok, entonces... ¿Port?

-En Mistral.

-¿Oobleck?

-En Vacuo.

-¿Peach?

-Ni siquiera yo se a donde va.

-Uno de los mayores misterios de la agencia.

A la rubia ya se le empezaba a acabar la paciencia.

-De todos modos, esta es tu mision-, dijo para empezar a alejarse del area de los cubiculos para regresar a su posicion, la segunda al mando de todo BEACON.

Sin embargo, no termino de dar tres pasos sin antes escuchar la siguiente frase:

-No te enojes tanto Glynda. Ozpin no te va a querer con tantas arrugas.

Ante semejante respuesta la rubia toma su fusta y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, de no ser porque Qrow esquivo el mismo por muy poco, con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro, lo cual termino de hacer rabiar a la mujer, quien muy molesta salio de la vista en el area de los cubiculos, mientras Qrow regresaba a su sueño reparador y seguia sin notar cierta mirada sobre el.

 **Unas horas mas tarde**

Despierta finalmente, dandose cuenta que ya es tarde, y que de hecho, la gran mayoria de los agentes y cadetes ya salieron, dejandolo practicamente solo en todo el complejo de edificios, lo cual sinceramente le podia importar menos, podia salir de alli por una ventana... y era mas efectivo trabajando de noche que de dia. Ademas, acababa de empezar la semana, no era buena idea ir a tomar a un pub, sobre todo cuando "ir a tomar" significaba "gastar todo el dinero en un instante", y faltaban muchos dias para el siguiente cobro.

Asi que, a la luz de un pequeño foco y enmedio de la total oscuridad, Qrow decidio revisar el caso asignado, casos peculiares de robo:

-" _La chica de Kansas_ "... es una joven astuta-, dice para si mismo. -Solo una pregunta: ¿que es _Kansas_?

 **(NA. Recuerden, esto es Remant, para ellos el nombre de Kansas seria como algo sacado de la manga xD)**

Sin entender la cuestion del nombre, se puso a analizar los factores en comun:

• Los objetos robados eran de valor cuantioso.

• Todos los objetos son obras de arte.

• Y ademas, todos han tenido una procedencia algo dudosa.

• Hace su presencia en exposiciones, a mitad de la noche, al amparo de la oscuridad.

• No ataca a las personas ni a faunos, solo los deja fuera de combate para lograr su objetivo.

• Una ligera risa que emite, la cual hace confirmar el hecho de ser del genero femenino.

• Quienes no la describen como un fantasma, concuerdan en la descripcion: viste una capa blanca.

• Expresa unas dos o tres palabras en una forma de hablar que muy pocos entienden.

Y como detalle final:

• Deja una rosa roja como prueba de su robo.

Despues de enlazar los factores, recordo algo: la exposicion de arte fauna que se llevaria a cabo en un par de dias en el centro de Vale. Y casi podia apostar que alli habia piezas valiosas de dudosa procedencia.

Sin dudar un momento -y a pesar de que ya era la madrugada- hizo una llamada, esperando hasta que le contestaron:

-Ozpin... ya se donde va a atacar Kansas.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

 **Seattle: Busquen como es conocida... siempre quise poner algo como esto relacionado a personajes como Qrow, Ozpin, etc. Si hago futuros AU tambien me gustaria poner Baltimore y Kansas City.**

* * *

 **La pregunta del millon es ¿quien es esta "Chica de Kansas"?**

 **Hagan sus apuestas.**

 **Deje por alli algo, para ver si lo deducen, pero eso si, tiene cierta conexion.**

 **Las pístas estan en cursiva.**

 **Y deduzcan a quien se puede referir y que personaje se basaria en... ella.**

 **Les diria otra pista pero se las pondria muy facil :v**

 **Si, no la puse facil, pero bueno, si les de flojera buscar, veran la respuesta en el otro capitulo.**

 **Nos leemos raza.**


	2. Identificacion

**Agente de BEACON: La chica de Kansas**

* * *

 **Summary:** Precuela de "Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON". AU. Asi que, a la luz de un pequeño foco y enmedio de la total oscuridad, Qrow decidio revisar el caso asignado, casos peculiares de robo: -" _La chica de Kansas_ "... es una joven astuta-, dice para si mismo. -Solo una pregunta: ¿que es _Kansas_?

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY no me pertenece, es de Rooster Teeth, si no creanme, Roman y Pyrrha seguirian vivos.

* * *

 **Identificacion**

* * *

Era la noche indicada, la exposicion de arte fauna, la trampa estaba lista, Kansas iba a hacer acto de presencia... todo iba a salir bien tanto para los cuerpos de seguridad de Vale como para BEACON, ¿no es asi?

Pues no.

El cuerpo de policía y el de investigación de la agencia yacía atrapado en su propia trampa de redes en el suelo del salón de exhibiciones, incluido el mismisimo director Ozpin, quien se vio claramente superado en astucia y rapidez.

Una ligera risa claramente femenina se hacía cada vez más débil conforme avanzaba por los pasillos alejándose cada vez más y cuya dueña se escurría por entre las manos de la justicia como si fuera agua de un río.

Sea quien fuere, era alguien muy habil.

Sin embargo, no todos quedaron atrapados alli, hubo alguien que logro huir eso, el mismo que pudo deducir cuando atacaria Kansas y que tambien habia diseñado la trampa:

-Qrow... ve por ella.

-Y como, ¿sin mi arma? Esa se quedo dentro de la trampa donde estan. No extrañaria si Glynda la tiene en su trasero...- dice con un tono de malicia incluida, mientras la aludida solo gruñe desde su posicion incomoda dentro de la trampa.

-Qrow... ve- ordena Ozpin nuevamente pero con un tono mayor de firmeza.

El aludido solo alza las manos y se dispone a hacer la persecucion en solitario.

* * *

Los pasillos de ese museo en particular eran lugubres, oscuros y retorcidos. Pareceria que esto es un laberinto y no un lugar para la exposicion de arte fauno. Asi que no debia extrañar que Qrow de repente se perdiera y tuviera dudas de hacia donde seguir, de no ser por esa risa que Kansas emitia cada cierto tiempo y le permitia reanudar la persecucion.

Esto era como el juego del gato y el raton. Aunque se preguntaba, quien realmente, era el raton...

Finalmente, la alcanzó en un balcón del quinto piso. Estaba asegurando una soga al grueso barandal de roca que los separaba del vacío. Se giró para encararlo de frente, en donde pudo notar que llevaba puesto un antifaz de color blanco cubriendo el area de sus ojos y nariz, dejando la boca descubierta, en donde esbozo una media sonrisa.

Qrow analizo rapidamente la situacion, y para su pesar, no tenia opciones: su arma se habia quedado -segun el- en el trasero de Glynda, no era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo -lo dejaria KO de un solo golpe, estaba seguro- y la verdad no creía que la alcanzaría en primer lugar, por lo que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Sabía que si se le acercaba sin ningún plan, la hábil ladrona lo dejaría fuera de combate y escaparía. Asi que solo habia una opcion:

-Ríndete. No tienes escapatoria.

Fue lo mas estupido y cliche que se le ocurrio, pero era lo unico que podia hacer hasta que llegaran refuerzos.

Mientras tanto, ella volvió a soltar una risa cantarina que se le grabó en la memoria como si fuera un hierro candente.

Aparte del antifaz ya mencionado y la tipica capa blanca, ella vestía completamente de negro con una camisa de manga larga fajada en un corsé y un cinturón del que colgaban una gran cantidad de herramientas, incluyendo los articulos recien robados, mientras que un pantalón ajustado le delineaba las piernas de una manera tal que el propio Qrow no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo un par de veces, mientras la ladrona hacia lo mismo, pero con intenciones aun mas oscuras.

Qrow se dio cuenta de esa mirada, y del gesto que hizo al terminar el analisis, volviendo a esbozar la media sonrisa.

-No esté tan seguro, agente. Hay más de una manera de salir de éste museo,- dijo con bastante confianza poniéndose una mano en la cadera, resaltando todavía más su figura. -Y usted está a punto de presenciarlo.

¿Dónde demonios estaban los refuerzos? Pensó Qrow, si no llegaban rápido, la chica de Kansas se escaparía.

-Cree que nunca va a caer, ¿verdad?- dijo como si estuvieran en medio de una apuesta en el casino en vez de un robo en el museo.

Ella se rió como si le hubiera contado un muy buen chiste. La joven delincuente estaba a unos seis pasos de distancia y buscaba acercársele sin que él lo notara poco a poco distrayéndolo con su sonrisa. Estaba funcionando.

-Solo que hay una diferencia, agente Branwen. Tal vez podre caer... pero yo se donde apostar.

El no pudo decir mas, ya que Kansas lo sujeto de la corbata para acercarlo a ella y robarle un beso, sin miramiento alguno.

No fue precisamente romántico, pero vaya que les quitó el aliento. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Él, debido a la sorpresa y ella, porque quería ver el asombro en esos ojos rubies cuando consumara el acto. Su mirada platinada tenia un brillo malicioso y astuto mientras que su perfume le inundaba la nariz y hacia que Qrow tambien recordara ese dulce y suave aroma a fresas que percibia.

La ingeniosa ladrona lo empujo hacia atras, para no darle oportunidad de atraparla, y después corrió por el balcón para saltar segundos despues:

-¡Au revoir!- Dijo a la hora de saltar y dejar flotando, justo para posarse en el piso, frente al agente, una rosa roja.

Qrow salió de su trance y corrió hacia el barandal sólo para verla caer sobre sus pies con la habilidad de un gato usando la cuerda y posteriormente correr y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, logrando una vez más un escape perfecto.

Llego a sentirse ridículo al haber caído de esa forma en su trampa de distracción. De cualquier modo, aún sentía la cara caliente y un cosquilleo en los labios cuando los refuerzos llegaron momentos después, demasiado tarde como para hacer algo o retomar la persecución.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente**

En la oficina del director Ozpin, ubicada en la cima de la torre mas alta de BEACON, se encontraba el dueño de la misma junto con Qrow, quien estaba dándole el reporte de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Omitiendo ciertos detalles relacionados a el y a Kansas, desde luego.

-Y despues de lo ocurrido anoche, ¿como te encuentras?

-Bien... quitando el hecho de que en algun lugar el leon cobarde de Tai se esta tirando a la bruja de mi hermana, todo esta bien-, dijo principalmente para romper el hielo. -Nada que no hayamos pasado antes. Sin embargo, esa chica es astuta...- "Demasiado diria yo..." penso esto ultimo en su mente.

Ante la respuesta, Ozpin suspiró cansinamente.

-No se preocupe agente. Esa tal chica de Kansas es escurridiza, nadie pudo hacer nada. Además, de no ser por su capacidad de deducción, nunca hubiéramos estado tan cerca de atraparla de todos modos.

Si, muy cerca, penso Qrow.

-Pues si, pero aun así creo que…

Una llamada en la puerta lo interrumpió y momentos después una muchacha asomó la cabeza por el marco sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Hola? ¿Estas dis... Oh, disculpa- añadió reparando en Qrow -No sabía que estabas con alguien.

-No te preocupes Summer. No hay problema.

La joven, vestida con ropa de cadete de BEACON, caminó hasta posicionarse al lado del director, mientras despedia un ligero aroma a fresas.

-Me gustaria presentarte a alguien. Qrow, ella es Summer, Summer Rose, hija de un viejo amigo. Se ha convertido en la mejor cadete de la generacion que esta por graduarse. Summer, te presento al agente Branwen. No hace falta describir su ilustre historial para la poca edad que tiene.

-Tienes razon, Ozpin. BEACON jamas habia visto a alguien con tal poder de raciocinio y deduccion, y tan joven.

Pero a pesar de todo, habia algo ligeramente sospechoso para el joven agente:

Su mirada platinada brillaba astutamente y su sonrisa denotaba que se reía internamente de un chiste que sólo ella conocía.

-Summer, el es quien está a cargo de la investigación de La chica de Kansas.

-Impresionante. Su presencia impone realmente, agente Branwen.

-Oh. Eso si que no lo esperaba, que hablara tan bien de mi, oh maravilloso mago de Ozpin. Ahora queremos verlo sacando Velvet's de su sombrero.

El aludido solo rodo los ojos, mientras Summer solto una pequeña risa ante la afirmacion.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa, a Qrow se le hizo muy familiar.

Bastante.

La risa.

La sonrisa de medio lado.

La mirada platinada.

E incluso el aroma a fresas que despide...

-Bueno, me tengo que retirar. No me podre graduar si me quedo aqui. Con permiso, director Ozpin, mounsieur Branwen.

Y como detalle final, esa extraña clase de palabras que foneticamente se parecian a las que escucho cuando se despidio...

No.

Imposible.

Pero son demasiadas coincidencias como para ser casualidad.

Mientras Ozpin siguio hablando de cosas que la verdad no escuchaba, Qrow trataba de analizar todos y cada uno de los cabos.

Y por mas que no quisiera, vez tras vez llegaba a la misma conclusion

Sintió como la sangre, que la noche anterior se encontraba acumulada en su rostro, ahora se le helaba en las venas. Y no era para menos:

La protegida del director Ozpin, Summer Rose, era La chica de Kansas.

* * *

 **Pasajeros con _vuelo al norte - flown north-_, favor de abordar el vuelo n°... ok no, eso fue casi como los juegos de palabras de Yang, disculpenme.**

 **Pero a que no se les imagino Summer, verdad?**

 **Pues bueno, dejen les explico:**

 **Se rumorea mucho en el fandom que ella esta basada en Dorothy, si, la Dorothy de Mago de Oz.**

 **Si a esto le sumamos que se dice que Qrow esta basado en el espantapajaros, por no tener cerebro -que creian, que se comportara como un idiota era pura casualidad-.**

 **Y como remate, estuve paseando por los fandoms de Mago de Oz, ¡y me resulta muy curioso que shippen, al Espantapajaros... con Dorothy!**

 **Material para ship, me dije cuando lei eso.**

 **E incluso hay una imagen en Deviantart donde los dibujan asi: a Qrow como Espantapajaros y a Summer como Dororthy.**

 **Ya solo nos falta ver a Jimmy como Hombre de Hojalata y a Tai como Leon Cobarde y todo estaria completo.**

 **Espero sus reviews, son el alimento del ficker... ok no, pero si que nos inspiran a escribir mas.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Confrontacion

**Agente de BEACON: La chica de Kansas**

* * *

 **Summary:** Precuela de "Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON". AU. Asi que, a la luz de un pequeño foco y enmedio de la total oscuridad, Qrow decidio revisar el caso asignado, casos peculiares de robo: -" _La chica de Kansas_ "... es una joven astuta-, dice para si mismo. -Solo una pregunta: ¿que es _Kansas_?

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY no me pertenece, es de Rooster Teeth, si no creanme, Roman y Pyrrha seguirian vivos.

* * *

 **Confrontacion**

* * *

Habian pasado los dias en BEACON, pero con una tensa calma alrededor de cierto cubiculo. Qrow seguia dandole vueltas en su cabeza a toda la confusa situacion del caso que estaba investigando, pero las pocas pistas que tenia eran muy inconexas para poder señalar a alguien.

Por si fuera poco, se sentia acechado cada ciertos momentos, sintiendo una mirada a lo lejos que lo observaba detenidamente. Podia deducir quien era, pero esta persona era tan agil que lo unico que lograba percibir es un ligero destello de una mirada platinada.

Y por si fuera poco, parecia que en esos dias la agencia estaba en una version hippie de "ley seca" -gracias Glynda-, por lo que le habian sido confiscadas todas sus reservas de alcohol, junto con las reservas de cafe de Oobleck e incluso las de Ozpin. Y los estaban obligando a tomar te toda la semana… imaginen como esta cada uno de ellos.

"Que mierda", penso para si.

Buscando en que perder el tiempo, decidio tomar "prestado" un periodico que se encontraba en el escritorio de Port, aprovechando su ausencia. No habia nada realmente interesante, asi que dio un vistazo rapido al mismo sin hallar gran cosa: la corrupcion en el gobierno de Vacuo, los resultados de la liga deportiva de Mistral, etc. Estaba por dejar el periodico de nuevo en donde lo habia tomado de no ser por un anuncio que le llamo la atencion:

* * *

 ** _"Mantle: reino de misterio"_**

 ** _¿Que fue? ¿Que ocurrio? ¿Cual ha sido su legado?_**

 ** _Descubrelo._**

 ** _Exposicion en la embajada de Atlas_**

 _ **Solo por dos dias.**_

* * *

Suspiro profundamente. Supo cual seria el siguiente objetivo de Kansas. Y peor aun para el: el territorio en el que se meteria. Si llegaba a ocurrir algo grave, o minimo algo que llegue oidos de la prensa, la situacion se podria degenerar rapidamente, al grado de llegar a poner a ambos paises -que de por si viven con una pistola oculta bajo la mesa- al borde de la guerra. Una guerra formal y abierta en la que Vale tendria todas las de perder, debido a la superioridad militar, armamentistica y estrategica de Atlas. Si tan solo alguien robara algo de esa tecnologia para usarla a su favor...

Bueno, ese es otro tema. La cuestion es, que Qrow tenia que actuar de inmediato para detener a "La chica de Kansas". Y lo tendria que hacer solo.

* * *

 **Mas noche ese dia...**

¿Cómo habían llegado nuevamente a ésta situación? Qrow habia escapado nuevamente de la trampa que habia preparado en el mas absoluto silencio y ahora la seguia hasta acorralarla en la azotea de la embajada de Atlas en Vale.

Aunque estaba cada vez mas seguro, que el era el raton en esta historia, al seguirla gracias a la risita que emitia cada cierto tiempo. Cuando creia que se habia perdido.

-¿Qué sucede, agente? ¿Quiere... algo de mi?

El tono seductor con el que ella se expresaba aumentaba la tension sexual existente.

-Usted sabe por lo que vine, chica de Kansas... o deberia decir… Summer Rose.

La aludida, al saber que ya no tiene nada que ocultarle al agente, se quita el antifaz mostrando el mismo brillo platinado que ultimamente acechaba a Qrow en la agencia.

-Tal como lo dije la otra vez, me impresiona su capacidad de deduccion. No podia esperar menos de usted...

Se lanzan miradas retadoras en silencio, tratando de ver quien hace el proximo movimiento:

-Summer Rose. 21 años. Originaria de Patch. Huerfana desde los 12. Desde esa edad, ha sido protegida del ahora director Ozpin. Cadete plus proxima a graduarse como agente de BEACON... o al menos eso parecia- termino de decir clavando su mirada directamente en ella.

Summer aplaudio un par de veces:

-Excelente investigacion. Ahora permita presentar la mia...

Qrow hizo una seña para que continuara.

-Qrow Branwen. 24 años. Agente rango A, logro impresionante para su edad, por cierto -el resoplo cuando escucho esto-. Tiene una hermana menor, Raven, y un cuñado, Taiyang, tambien agentes de BEACON. Ebrio, immaduro, sarcastico, pervertido, y al parecer con un complejo con la edad, al parecer lo subestiman por tener 24, digame ¿que ocurrira cuando tenga, no se, unos 45? En fin, eso luego lo veremos... ¿Algo mas que se me olvide?

El silencio que habia entre ambas personas era tal que solo el viento de fondo se podia escuchar.

-Ya no es hora de jugar, Summer.

-Lo se, esto ya va en serio. Lastima que no vaya a arrestarme.

-¿Y por que no?

-Porque ambos sabemos que este es un laberinto en el que nos gusta estar, y del cual queremos disfrutar un tiempo mas. Ademas, me hubiera podido detener desde que entre a la oficina de Ozpin. Digame, ¿seria capaz de romperle las ilusiones que tiene en mi?

Jaque mate.

Tenia razon.

Y después del tiempo que habia estado en BEACON había llegado a estimar a su jefe y no queria herirlo con semejante noticia. No queria ser él quién le echara todo a perder.

Qrow logro notar su aparentemente, desinteresado avance y procedio a ponerse a la defensiva, mientras que Summer avanzaba con la belleza y letalidad de una pantera hacia su presa.

-No soy yo quien revele eso. O te detienes, o lo hare yo.

Estaba cerca, bastante, tanto que podía volver a ver el brillo de esos intrigantes ojos platas, con un destello de luz que parecerian mas bien de una doncella que de una ladrona.

-Lo hare. Me detendre.

Esta respuesta sorprendio al pelinegro, quien quedo en shock ante la respuesta.

-Si... pero no hoy.

-¿Porqué no?

Summer amplio su sonrisa, la cual a Qrow le dio una muy mala espina, a la vez que sentia como sus sentidos se estaban descoordinando otra vez por causa de ella, de su ser, de su presencia, de su aroma... nada en el mundo, ni siquiera el alcohol le producia ese efecto.

-Para todo hay un tiempo. Cuando este se llegue, lo sabra. Mientras tanto... sigamos como estamos.

Le estaba respirando el susurro en el rostro y el parpadeo varias veces tratando de recuperar algún pensamiento coherente -para frenarla, detenerla o algo por el estilo-, pero entonces ella se inclinó y lo tento, pretendiendo que lo iba a besar.

Y Qrow cayo.

Esa sensacion de sentir los labios de Summer sobre los suyos fue mucho mejor que la primera vez. Se tomaron el tiempo para disfrutarlo, sin importarles que estan en distintos bandos o que se encuentran en una embajada extranjera en medio de la noche.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

Summer se alejo con direccion al filo del techo -mientras dejaba a Qrow aun anonadado con el beso- y se dispuso a saltar nuevamente. Al parecer, esta es su forma favorita de desaparecer.

-Espere-, la detuvo, y sonó más como una suplica que como una orden de un agente a un ladrón -¿Cómo sabre cuando todo termine?

Ella se puso el antifaz mientras alzaba una botella conocida de alcohol.

-A su tiempo lo sabra- le guiño un ojo, y antes de saltar le dedico unas ultimas palabras:

-Je t'aime… Qrow.

Summer estaba agradecida tanto por el antifaz como por la capa, que le cubrian la mitad de sus mejillas y le ocultaba la mayor parte de su sonrojo. Jamas se imagino decir algo tan directo en su vida. Debe agradecer a ese viejo libro que le permite decir esas frases en un idioma ya muerto en vez de decirlo de una forma entendible para el.

Se escabullo fuera de la embajada atlesiana y se perdio en la noche antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más que la avergonzara.

Qrow suspiro viendo como se perdia entre las calles de Vale, mientras se resignaba a no tomar licor hasta llegar a casa. Vaya a ser la razon por la que Summer tambien le robo el frasco -y que al parecer fue durante el beso-.

-Esperar...

Volvio a recordar todas las veces que lo miraba de lejos, mientras su mirada platinada parecia burlarse de él cada que se encontraban. Esa Chica de Kansas...

-Esperare lo que necesites... Summer Rose.

* * *

 **Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


	4. Confesion

**Agente de BEACON: La chica de Kansas**

* * *

 **Summary:** Precuela de "Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON". AU. Asi que, a la luz de un pequeño foco y enmedio de la total oscuridad, Qrow decidio revisar el caso asignado, casos peculiares de robo: -" _La chica de Kansas_ "... es una joven astuta-, dice para si mismo. -Solo una pregunta: ¿que es _Kansas_?

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY no me pertenece, es de Rooster Teeth, si no creanme, Roman y Pyrrha seguirian vivos.

* * *

 **Confesion**

* * *

-Entonces, dejame entender... ¿es una ladrona, se acaba de graduar como agente y te esta seduciendo?

-Al menos eso si entendiste rapido-, responde Qrow a quien le habia hecho la pregunta del otro lado de la linea, en una llamada telefonica.

Nunca penso que llamaria a Taiyang para desahogarse en cuanto a toda la tension que sentia acumulada en cuanto a Summer:

Durante los meses siguientes al episodio de la embajada atlesiana, Summer finalmente llego a tener el rango de agente, por lo que empezaba a desempeñar sus labores en Vale y en Patch. Sin embargo, y para frustracion del pelinegro, se las arreglaba para hacer su papel de "Chica de Kansas", salirse con la suya, y tener mas que coartadas suficientes para no ser sospechosa. ¿Como podia estar en dos lugares a la vez?

Y lo peor de todo, es que a cada encuentro furtivo y privado, lo atraia aun mas.

-Vaya... esa tal Summer debe ser muy buena... lo que no entiendo es que hace con lo robado... ¿Ha habido alguna subasta clandestina?

-No.

-¿Embarco de articulos sospechosos?

-Tampoco.

-¿Algun cabo suelto que haya dejado ella?

-Nada. Cero. No puedo acusarla asi como asi y lo sabes... la prensa nos comeria vivos, ATLAS aprovecharia la situacion y le dariamos la victoria por la cueva hundida en el oceano-, menciona lo ultimo con sarcasmo.

-Y decir que una cueva ha cobrado tantas vidas...

Ocurre un silencio incomodo entre ambos:

-Jimmy no ha sido el mismo de antes, ¿verdad?

-Dimelo tu: despierta con medio cuerpo robotico a la vez que le dicen que su compañera y amante Winter ha muerto... ha sido un golpe duro para el y para ATLAS.

-¿Y la familia de ella?

-Solo tenia un hermano menor... Jacques, creo que se llama. No se me haria extraño si a la hija que va a tener la llama Winter.

-Mira quien lo dice: el que decidio que su hija se llamara Yang, pesima eleccion por cierto.

-Qrow, te habla Ozpin-, interrumpe Glynda la conversacion para hacer que cuelgue el telefono.

-Lo siento, tengo que colgar, la bruja esta aqui... no, no me refiero a Salem, es Glynda... si, si, adios, solo no me pidas que con Yang te de una mano.

Una vez terminada la conversacion, se dirige con el director... solo espera que no lo mande otra vez a poner su trasero en el fuego.

* * *

Entra a la oficina con un total descaro...

-¿Que hay Oz... me llama... bas?

...hasta que vio quien estaba con el, vestida de una gabardina blanca -al parecer el ya esta imponiendo moda con las gabardinas- y blusa de color negro, al igual que la falda, mallas y botas. Si, ya una vez siendo agentes en toda la extension de la palabra, no eran tan exigentes con la cuestion de la vestimenta. Esto no es ATLAS.

-Por favor Qrow, toma asiento-, respondio el aludido, ignorando completamente tanto la reaccion del recien llegado como el ambiente de ligera tension que se habia formado con la otra persona que se encontraba alli.

Despues de una platica algo aburrida del director de BEACON, les suelta la bomba:

-...y por lo tanto he decidido que ustedes dos trabajen en campo, como compañeros.

La expresion de sorpresa de Qrow y Summer fue tal, que Ozpin dijo -antes de que cualquiera de los dos alegara cualquier cosa- que la decision era irrevocable.

Asi que ambos salieron a su primera mision conjunta, dada por Ozpin, mientras el peliblanco se dirigia al rincon mas oscuro de su oficina, donde habia un misterioso pizarron con el encabezado de "Ship Wizard".

Una vez alli, anoto los nombres de ambos y dibujo un circulo encerrando sus nombres:

-Creen que no se lo que pasa entre ustedes...

Esboza una leve sonrisa:

-Se mas de lo que imaginan... Espantapajaros... y Chica de Kansas. Solo necesitan… un pequeño empujon.

* * *

Ya era la noche. Solo se encontraban Qrow y Summer en las oficinas de BEACON, fingiendo estar trabajando mientras sus mentes eran un completo hervidero, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

-Summer... ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto?

La aludida finge no saber de lo que habla.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero... ¿o quieres que lo diga frente a las camaras?

En vez de asustarse, esbozo una sonrisa ante la pregunta:

-Creo que es hora de que lo sepas. En estos momentos estoy por efectuar mi ultimo movimiento.

-Supongo que debo prepararme- menciono con sarcasmo. -Y dime, ¿que es lo ultimo que piensa obtener?

Summer unicamente responde:

-Revisa la bolsa izquierda de la gabardina.

Eso hace Qrow, al revisar su gabardina roja, encontrando para su sorpresa una nota que no esperaba encontrar alli. Al momento de abrirlo, se quedo inmovil al leer el mensaje:

"Vengo por ti."

-Asi es. Te quiero a ti, y no te dejare ir.

Ante eso, Qrow empieza a reir, haciendo pensar a Summer que no se tomaba en serio el asunto. Creía que todo lo que hizo fue para nada...

-Summer... no era necesario todo el teatro. Solo ven y besame, tonta.

...aunque estaba equivocada.

Ya no habia barreras, ni mascaras, ni robos... nada entre ellos. Ahora si podian amarse sin reservas.

Los labios de Summer sabian a galletas... de chispas de chocolate al parecer, combinado con ese aroma a fresas que lo tenia completamente envenenado...

-Solo una pregunta... ¿donde esta todo lo robado?

-¿Quieres saber?

Ante el asentimiento de Qrow, Summer lo sujeta de la mano hacia un sector casi desconocido de la agencia.

* * *

-No sabia que hubiera un sotano tan profundo.

-Si, me lo facilito Ozpin cuando empece con todo esto.

Iban descendiendo por el ascensor hacia su destino, mientras Qrow se iba enterando de todo el teatro armado:

-A ver si lo entendi... ¿todo lo de "Chica de Kansas" fue algo que se hizo para recuperar tu herencia familiar, y en resumidas cuentas, el miserable mago me hizo trabajar por nada?

-Se podria decir,- respondió con simpleza.

-Maldito Ozpin...

Summer se rio al ver la ligera expresión de enfado:

-No lo culpes. Tenia que disfrazar todo como algo legal. Mis padres, Axel y Emily, lo cuidaron cuando el era niño, y al morir ambos en el naufragio de Patch a Vale, se sintio en deuda con los Rose y se ofrecio a cuidarme. Pero no pudo rescatar las obras que tenian consigo. Y no fue sino hasta recientemente que obtuvimos el paradero de las obras... lo demas ya lo sabes.

En eso llegan a su destino, y procede a abrirse la puerta dejando ver todos los articulos que se habian sustraido. Todo sin excepcion.

Qrow avanza mirando los diferentes objetos, recordandole los diferentes episodios:

La exposicion faunus.

La embajada atlesiana.

Todo, todo se encontraba alli.

-Y ahora si, la coleccion esta completa.

Al voltear, mira a Summer con el antifaz puesto. Se acerca a ella mientras acaricia su cabello:

-Supongo que me querias aqui para elevar tu ego. Bien, me tienes. ¿Algo mas que tengas que decir?

Summer se quita el antifaz y lo mira directo a sus ojos carmesi:

-Solo ven y besame, tonto.

Si la doncella lo pide, ¿como negarse?

Y asi lo hizo Qrow, tomandola para besarla con amor, con pasion, con locura...

* * *

 **Cancion: La vida entera**

 **Autor: Mario Domm**

 **Link en Youtube: watch?v=oX_fLP191-k**

* * *

 ** _Era una furia,_**

 ** _Un relampago, una enfermedad sin cura,_**

 ** _Un adicto a esa adrenalina oscura,_**

 ** _Una rosa negra con espinas_**

* * *

Si hay algo mas que claro, es que Qrow podia haber sido un sujeto totalmente despreciable para las personas. Siempre con un aura negativa, propenso a ganarse la antipatia de la gente, siempre siendo malhablado... en fin, un cancer andante...

* * *

 ** _Un espejismo,_**

 ** _Un reflejo, un mal sueño, lo peor de mi mismo,_**

 ** _El mejor exponente del egoismo_**

 ** _Una maquina de hacer heridas._**

* * *

¿El porque? Sencillo: no habia nada que perder. No amigos, no hermanos ni padres que cuidar, sintiendo que sobra en el mundo, que si desaparecia nadie lo iba a extrañar. No habia mas en quien pensar mas que en si mismo...

* * *

 ** _Era mi mente_**

 ** _Quien me hacia caer precipitadamente._**

 ** _Yo culpaba al destino de mi mala suerte_**

 ** _El exceso era de vacio._**

* * *

La mente es traicionera, le jugaba todos esos pensamientos solitarios y egoistas, los cuales lo hundian junto con el alcohol a un estado de miseria permanente, del cual se negaba a salir.

Parecia que todo en su vida estaba destinado a fracasar en su vida hasta quedar como un cuervo viejo. Y hubiera sido asi de no ser porque en su camino... se encontro con ella...

Con su mitica rosa de verano.

* * *

 ** _Hasta que llegaste y me encendiste con tu luz._**

 ** _Tu mirada poderosa y alma curandera._**

 ** _Tu sonrisa eterna y cuerpo de pantera..._**

* * *

Una hermosa y virginal doncella de ojos color plata, iluminando el camino por el cual debia andar. Un camino, que los conduciria a ambos al amor.

Lo observa mientras la tiende suavemente en una cama improvisada al momento, en ese sotano. Observa detalladamente su belleza, por la cual ha ido palpando como si fuera un fino y valioso jarron de Mistral. Y no es para menos, pues su belleza es tanto fisica como de alma: la bella obra de arte al natural que estan percibiendo sus ojos, que podrian estar seguros que no ha visto nada parecido en toda su vida, ni volvera a ver algo semejante.

Mientras tanto, ella lo despoja lentamente de sus vestiduras tal como Qrow lo habia realizado anteriormente con Summer. Una vez que estan frente a frente, sin nada que se interponga, se detienen un instante, algo timidos, antes de ver quien realiza el siguiente paso.

Y es en ese momento, donde Summer, con una mirada nublada por el placer, digna de un felino de caza, pronuncia las palabras clave:

-¿Le gustaria acompañarme al cielo, joven caballero?

A partir de alli no hubo vuelta atras.

Ese era el deseo de la dama, y se le iba a cumplir.

Acaricio cada extremo de su cuerpo, tal como ninguna persona lo habia hecho antes.

Bebio de su fuente, llegando a un nivel de dependencia que ni el mejor licor de Mistral le podria competir.

Y finalmente, emprendieron el viaje, juntos.

Hubo unos ligeros inconvenientes en el despegue -al ser la primera vez- pero no desistirian, a pesar del dolor. Irian al cielo juntos, amandose intensamente, dejando huellas en el camino, indicios de su vigoroso andar... hasta que llegaron al extasis, al climax, a donde nunca habian llegado antes... y donde les gustaria volver. Juntos.

* * *

 ** _Me cambio, la vida entera... Me cambio, la vida entera..._**

* * *

Porque ahora Summer es parte de Qrow. Y Qrow es parte de Summer.

* * *

 _ **Me cambio, la vi... da entera...**_

* * *

Alli se encontraban, sobre su cama improvisada, cubiertos unicamente por la gabardina roja de Qrow, mirandose fijamente abrazados, minutos despues de su primera vez:

-¿Sabes? Nunca habia notado que tus ojos se ven como rubies.

-Hmm... Rubi... me gusta como suena.

-¿De que hablas? Pregunta la joven mientras bosteza.

-Luego te explico-, dice revolviendole ligeramente el cabello.

-Te amo Qrow-, dice mientras se queda dormida y este la admira, para acompañarla en sueños no sin antes decir:

-Y yo a ti Summer.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

Qrow terminaba de contar el relato mientras iban caminando en una improvisada exposicion de arte por el sotano debajo de BEACON, con diferentes reacciones:

Summer estaba completamente roja de que hubiera contado esa intimidad como si nada, tanto que se tapo con su capucha. Sabia que no tenia caso golpear a su esposo hasta dejarlo medio muerto, lo volveria a hacer.

Ruby estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, por una sencilla razon: nueve meses despues de esa primera vez, ella nacio. Asi que basicamente, escucho el como la concibieron, y el como se inspiraron para su nombre... lo unico que no habia dicho abiertamente su padre, hasta hoy.

Y la novia de esta, Weiss, no sabia que pensar. Sabia que los Branwen tenian fama de borrachos, inmaduros, groseros, sarcasticos, seductores, pervertidos... pero eso ya es otro nivel.

-¡¿ERA NECESARIO CONTAR ESO?!

Ante la exclamacion de Ruby, el viejo -ya con algo de barba- despues de tomar un trago de alcohol, simplemente responde con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-¿Que creias? ¿Que te trajo la cigüeña?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Si, lo se... pero un poco de lime -no creo que llegue a lemon... ¿o si?- no le hace daño a nadie. Ademas, siempre hace falta escribir algo un poco jugoso con los padres del personaje protagonista -ya saben que pienso-. Y no es la primera vez que escribo algo asi: ya lo hice en el fandom de How to Train Your Dragon...**

 **En fin, espero los reviews, saludos.**


End file.
